Utterly Bitter
by KKperson22
Summary: A story of passion, desire, and utterly bitter revenge.
1. Epiloge

_Stop…_

Anna Robinson is a normal, 16 year old girl who has always done the "right" thing to do. Jeremy Woods is her best friend. They had known each other since first grade. Naomi and Amanda are the 'clique' girls, also know as the queens of bitch lane. When they invite her to a party, Anna's life changes dramatically for the worst. New friends, enemies, and boyfriends are just the beginning. She ignores Jeremy, the one she cared for the most, and has moved on with Mike Walkman, the universal bad boy of the school. Jeremy senses something wrong, and tries to get his best friend back. But when a fight breaks out, it ends his chances…and his life. Heartbroken, Anna gets into even MORE trouble. But Jeremy's secret might be either save her, or break her. Will he be in time to save her, right when she needs him. Or will he be gone. Forever.  
Retold truth. A story of passion, desire, and revenge.

Just wait. The sun is just beginning to set…


	2. Darkness

I Stroked the soft, airless curtains hung in front of my window. It was a dark and dreary day, no birds rode the light breezes, and no life scattered across the forest floor. Rain poured from every angle you could possibly imagine. I saw a small light from the corner of my eye. My head flashed to that part. I saw car lights moving up the driveway.

_Who would ever come this early?_ I asked myself. The familiar sound of the car gave the visitor's identity away.  
"Jeremy!" I screeched in an excited, high-pitch tone. I hopped off the bench by the windows and forced my fingers threw my messy tied hair in one pinch of my fingers, letting it fall into my face. I ran towards my closet and opened it quickly. I moved my hands quickly into the hangers, diving for whatever I saw. I picked out a blue tank top and a pair of faded jeans. I heard the doorbell ring.  
"Just a minute!" I yelled towards the door, changing quickly into my clothes. I heard my mother coming this way.  
"Is that for you?" She asked.  
"Yes." I called out. I heard her footsteps leave the hallway and tap back into her room on the wood floor. I rushed out of my sweats and baggy t-shirt, scrambling for my other clothes. I got dressed and literally ran to my dresser with the silver brush on it. That brush was very old. It belonged to my grandmother, who never used it, and my mother. That was the only brush I could use that got the job done just right. It ran over my wavy strands, making them become light and airy. I slipped my flip-flops onto my feet on the way out. I sprinted to the door, opening it carefully with a smile.  
"Hey!" I looked around to see nobody there. Just a car leaving the driveway.  
"No!" I yelled, waving my arms in the air. "No wait! Jeremy!" I ran down the driveway, getting completely soaked in the process and watched the red car slow down. Then it stopped and he got out, letting the rain soak his entire head. He smiled to me as I ran to him.  
"Hi!" I laughed, looking to him as my once light hair drooped down across my face in soaking strands. He walked to me and took my arm.  
"Mind if we go inside?" He laughed in a loud pitch.  
"Sure." It wasn't such a chore to go inside. I mean who wants to be soaking wet in a cool summer's day? Yes, it was cool today! Shocking right? Yes, I understand how you feel. I took his arm right back and ran, again, back towards the house. I let go quickly, getting ahead of him. He came by the stairs. A very wet leaf was on top of is head. He ran after me. I leaned off the step, letting my shoe curve to the edge. I curled my one arm on the pole and swung from it, picking the leaf off with a chuckle as he ran past me and onto the deck. I threw it on the ground. He looked at me with a puzzled look.  
"Leaf." I snickered as I turned to him. "What are you doing here?"I asked. He was wiping his head with his hand, making sure there was no leftover leaf in his hair. I walked over to the front door and opened it. "Mirror in my room." He walked in, wiping his feet as I followed. Jeremy was my best friend since I ever could remember. We always had fun with everything we did. I remembered one time he had been bragging on about 'how fast he could run'. We had a little race to see which one could run fastest one day . He invited all of his buddies. I invited none. Guess who won? Yours truly! Thank you, thank you! He walked down the hallway, waving to my father. I waved also and followed him to my room. We had been such good friends that I didn't really care if he went into my room. His black hair was soaked to the bone and his freakishly blue eyes glistened.  
"Hey Ann. Sorry I came so early." He smiled. "I just got bored again. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies tonight and see Midnight Mafia." That movie looked really good, and I wanted to see it. Jeremy stood in front of the mirror on my white dresser. He couldn't see very well.  
"Sure Jer." I replied, poking at the bits of leaves in his hair. "I've been wanting to see it for a while now." I smiled, standing on my tippy toes to reach the top of his head. I moved my fingers quickly and got onto my feet. Jeremy smiled.  
"Ok, cool. Pick you up at 8?" He asked squinting.  
"Sure." I smiled. Jeremy smiled back and walked out the house. I turned to the muddy floor with a long sigh. I wish I didn't have to clean that. Maybe I wouldn't, just wait for it to dry. Ya. I will. I felt lazy this morning, so I slumped onto my bed and pulled my burgundy laptop from my nightstand, to check my e-mail. I opened it to see the nice, shinny black interior. I logged onto my account. I had 2 new messages. One was just a spam, the other was...A message from Niomi?! The bitch lane ruler!?! I opened it quickly, curious to what she wanted. The subject read:  
_I officially invite you to…  
_I clicked open to find an invite to one of her parties.  
_Hey Anna! Listen, I know we didn't get along most of our lives, but I think we should get over it, so, I'm officially inviting you to my once a year back to school bash!  
When?-Saturday, September 3__rd__.  
Where?-My house(980 Rupert Street, long island new York)  
Hope I see you soon! Deff' to talking to you at school.  
Adios Amiga!  
~Naomi~  
_I stared at my computer for a while.  
"Oh you have _got _to me kidding me." I snickered. Like I would _ever _go to one of those gay "I'm so pretty" tea parties, where nobody ate because they were anorexic. I deleted it immediately. An I.M popped up.  
_BOOKLYN!, NOT Bronx says: _Anna!-attacks-:D  
_Anna3 says:_ Hey Brooklyn! OMG one of the "Omg I'm so pretty" girls emailed me -_-  
_BROOKLYN!, NOT Bronx says: _O.O…And they said…-waits impatiently-  
_Anna3_ says: She wants to invite me to one of her parties, hold on. –sends you it-  
_BROOKLYN!, NOT Bronx says: _-goes to check-OMG! OMG!! HAHAHA! Like you would ever go!  
_Anna3 says_: Ya right? Ya I would go…  
_BROOKLYN!, NOT Bronx says:_ O.O…  
_Anna3 says_: In their dreams!  
_BROOKLYN!, NOT Bronx says:_ That's for sure. Hey, I have to go. My mom wants to go somewhere.  
_Anna3 says_: Ok ^.^ Bye.

~_BROOKLYN!, NOT Bronx has logged off and will receive messages when he/she has logged back on~  
_I closed my laptop and looked down to my bed. I smelt something sweaty. _Ew! _I thought in my head. I looked around. _I think that's me! Man, I reek! _I jumped from my bed and went over to my closet, getting ready to take a shower. I heard my mom's voice call to me.  
"Anna?" She called.  
"Yea mom?" I answered.  
"Me and your father are leaving now. Come here." She said in a calm voice. Oh yea, I almost forgot about their plans. They were going on vacation today and leaving me alone for the first time in my life. I walked from my room and into my living room to see my mother and father all packed. They were going for like about 5 days, so it wasn't that long. My mother held her arms out to me.  
"Please be careful." She begged, pulling me into a hug. She was always a worry-freak. I smiled.  
"I will." I answered. My dad held his arms out to me. I went to him, mimicking his position.  
"Be careful, kid. No wild parties, getting into trouble, the usual." He smiled. I nodded and helped them with their bags.  
"bye-bye!" I waved to the car, watching them drive away. The rain was getting lighter, but it still was raining. Then, I walked back inside and locked the door behind me. I remembered one time I was home alone and this man almost got into the house because I didn't lock the door. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and turned the knob on, making the glass fill. I looked into the water and saw a floating dark spot. _Eww…_ I thought, pouring out the water and slumping the glass into the sink. I sighed and walked into my room and shuffled through my closet. I found this sundress deep in my closet. It was black and blue, the shade of my eyes with little rhinestones on the top. Then, I took out a pair of short black leggings. My brown hair fluttered into my face, covering my sight. I pushed the strand back and threw the dress onto my blue and brown circled bedspread. It was hot in here, I went over to my fan and pushed the switch up, allowing cool air scatter across my room. My hair twirled with it, dancing every which way. I pushed it back and reached for my clothes on my bed, snatching them in one swipe of my arms. I went into my bathroom and turned on the running water. I peaked out the window to see a young boy and, to what it appeared to be, his mother. I giggled as the boy and the mother trotted along, the mother trying to tickle him and the boy attempting to run away. I turned back to the water and checked the temperature. Perfect. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the warm water, feeling all my worries wash out of me like I had just been hit by the fluttering beach breeze that rustled through your hair on a summer evening. I let it engulf my light hair as it lowered it down to a wet blanket that clung to my skin. I reached through the water for the soap. I took it firmly in my hand, trying not to let it slip out of my grip. Then I ran my hands over my arms and legs, smelling the scent of freshness. I put it back onto the shelf and looked down for my shampoo. The bright orange bottle stood out like a sore thumb. I took it and poured a small amount into my right palm, rubbing my other hand into it as It slid around my fingers. I ran them through the stands of my hair, roughing it up until suds started forming. My hair foamed with the movements of my hands. I turned my hair into the warm water of the shower and hummed a calming tune. I conditioned it quickly and grabbed the towel from the hook, wrapping it entirely around my body. I pushed it around my body and grabbed my other towel, rubbing my hair with it. The heavy strands flopped to my body. I stepped into my leggings and put on my sundress, smoothing it out with my fingers as it fell over my body. I was still humming the tune, noticing a large puddle of water on the floor behind me as I opened the door. I'll clean it up later. I didn't think to look up until a voice screeched in my ear.  
"HI!" She screamed. I shrieked and stepped back, feeling my foot slip on the water behind me. My whole body fell to the floor with a boom, hitting my head on the tile floor.  
"Oops…" She bit her lip.  
"Brooklyn! What are you doing here!" I shouted, sitting up and rubbing my head. I glared at her.  
"I have a key…Remember?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah." I said. Brooklyn held out her hand.  
"Sorry I scared you and made Anna go boom." She chuckled.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny." I smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling on it upwards, balancing myself on my feet. "You are very irritating, you know that?" I asked.  
"Yeah…That's my name, don't wear it out." She smirked.  
"But that's ok, that's why you're my friend." I laughed. My head still hurt, like thousands of horses had pounded into my ears. Brooklyn moved and I stepped out of the bathroom and down the hallway until I reached my white wooden door. I paused at it, looking at her untrustingly.  
"Molly and/or Sara aren't going to jump out at me now, right?" I asked her.  
"Nope. Just me this time." She said, coming around the corner with her blonde hair straightened along her face. She had a green tank top with gray faded jeans and a jacket that matched that. I opened the door to my room slowly, peaking around the corner. Nobody was there. I stepped in and through my clothes in a hamper and wrapped the white towel around my wet, clingy hair.  
"What's up? Why are you here?" I asked, sitting on my bed. She walked over to me as her shoes slumped to the ground with every step she took.  
"Well…Sara's party is today, remember?" She asked me, sitting down onto my bed. I shook my head.  
"No, not really." I pulled the towel out of my hair and walked over to my dresser, picking up the sliver brush and running it through the stands of my hair. It glided with ease, except towards the bottom where it got stuck slightly. I tugged on it lightly and put it down.  
"Well, you have to go." Brooklyn pointed out. She was right. I did have to go, Sara is my friend.  
"Wait. Its now?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She answered, flashing her eyes around my room and out the window. She was staring at something.  
"Oh ok." I answered, facing her. "Is Skyler coming?" I asked with a smile. Brooklyn turned to me with a grin.  
"Yep…" She just about chanted. Skyler was her boyfriend, well, soon to be anyway. He had black hair and green eyes, with the most angelic smirk any person could fall in love with. He had a great personality. If you were ever down, you knew where to go.  
"Of coarse." I chuckled. "Well." I sighed. "Lets go then, but I have to be back by 8ish."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Jeremy and I are going to the movies to see Midnight Mafia."  
"Oh, that looked great!" She cheered.  
"I know, they said it got great reviews." I answered. I wanted to see it before school started, which was about 2 days from now. I hated school, but I knew I needed it.  
"Well…" She sighed.  
"Yeah…" We sat in silence for a few moments.  
"So, lets go!" Brooklyn took my hand quickly and dragged me out of my room so fast I couldn't keep up with my feet. Her hair flew over her shoulders, slapping me in the face. I struggled out of her grip and closed the door behind me as the wood creaked, rubbing against the rusty hinges. I stepped down the stairs, almost tripping on the last one as my shoe just about slipped off. "Darn it." I sighed, slipping my foot back into it.  
"Hurry up!" Brooklyn yelled, opening the car door and stepping inside.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back, trotting over to her car, avoiding the sky's tears dripping heavily from above the branches. Brooklyn was already inside of the driver's side of the car. I ran over to the passenger side and opened the door in a quick movement. Her car was gorgeous. A black mustang GT convertible. Every man's dream. And their overall dream was a hot girl with a hot car. Isn't that what they always wanted in life? I looked at the shinning exterior. It was gorgeous. Lucky, lucky girl. I slid my body into the door, avoiding hitting my head on the roof, even though it was soft. I looked out the window to me to the dark clouds, covering the world like thick blankets of smoke coming up from the chambers of hell. Days like this made me feel mixed emotions. One side of me was depressed, like something had died partly inside of me. The other side said I wanted it to be rainy and miserable. The car sped up, making my back press against the seat and my hair to pin against my shoulders and partly the seat. I looked over at Brooklyn, to see a wild smile upon her face. She was always the one for speed. I was too. I liked to feel it twirl through my hair on a hot summer's day.  
"Lets push this thing!" She laughed, stepping on it more as we road towards Sara's house with water sprinting up from the tire's speed.


End file.
